A Wing
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Ya. Sayap seharusnya dua. Tapi kita berempat hanya menginginkan sebelah sayap. Agar kita terus berusaha keras untuk bisa terbang hanya dengan sebelah sayap. Kita percaya kelak bisa terbang dengan bebas bersama-sama. Bukankah begitu? Dan aku ingin kita debut bersama, aku tidak mau debut sendiri." # AU!AkaKuro, slight NijiKuro; Oreshi!Akashi; BL; Yaoi; ONESHOT. Enjoy!
Kedua kaki Kuroko terus berlari menyusuri jalanan. Ia tak berhenti meski oksigen di dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis, dan nafasnya sudah memburu. Sesekali, masih dengan kedua kaki berlari, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dan merutuk dalam hati karena sudah terlambat nyaris setengah jam. Jika saja dosennya tadi tidak memberi perkuliahan lewat dari jam semestinya, mungkin ia tidak akan terlambat ke tempat di mana ketiga sahabatnya sedang berkumpul sekarang.

Bibir Kuroko melengkung tersenyum begitu dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat ketiga orang yang familiar di matanya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko sambil mengobrol. Ketiga pria itu menoleh hampir bersamaan begitu melihat Kuroko berlari mendekat, dan akhirnya berhenti begitu sampai di hadapan mereka. Pria bersurai biru langit itu membungkuk sambil menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

" _Gomen_ … hahh—aku terlambat…" katanya, di sela-sela nafasnya yang masih belum berhembus teratur.

Ketiga pria itu saling berpandangan, sebelum dua di antaranya akhirnya tergelak. Kedua kening Kuroko sontak mengerut.

"Kau tidak perlu berlari sampai seperti itu hanya karena sedikit terlambat, Kuroko." Nijimura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar," Haizaki mengangguk membenarkan. "Kami juga sering datang terlambat sepertimu."

Kuroko menegakkan punggungnya, "Tapi, kan—"

"Sudahlah," Akashi memotong sambil mengulurkan handuk putih kecilnya ke arah Kuroko, begitu melihat pria berwajah manis itu mengusap keringat yang mengalir jatuh di dagunya dengan punggung tangan. "Lupakan saja hal itu, Kuroko. Karena kau sudah datang, waktunya kita memulai pertunjukan kita."

Sepasang bola mata biru safir mengerjap, sebelum menerima handuk kecil itu dengan bibir tersenyum. Setelah menyeka peluh keringat di wajahnya, ia meletakkan tasnya di samping tas ketiga sahabatnya. Kemudian ia buru-buru berdiri di samping Akashi yang sudah berdiri berjajar dengan Nijimura dan Haizaki.

"Perhatian semua pejalan kaki yang lewat di sekitar kami!" seru Akashi, membuat para pejalan kaki yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah mereka berempat. "Kami akan memberi sebuah pertunjukan untuk kalian." Satu per satu para pejalan kaki itu akhirnya tertarik dan mulai menggerubungi mereka. "Kalian siap?" Akashi berkata tanpa menoleh pada ketiga sahabatnya. Kuroko, Nijimura, dan Haizaki mengangguk hampir bersamaan. " _Okay_ , _let's go_!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **M** – _rated_

 **6k+** _words_

 _ **Friendship, Drama, Romance**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **AkaKuro** _story~_

 _slight,_ **NijiKuro**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _ **Boys**_ _ **Love**_ dan **Yaoi,** yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dan pria. _**Oreshi**_ **!Akashi**. _Possible Out Of Characters. Original Characters._ _Rating_ **M** untuk kekerasan dan petunjuk akan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Harajuku Bambina karya Imai Yasue. Ada sebagian _setting_ , ide cerita, dialog, dan paragraf, yang saya ambil dari komik tersebut dan disesuaikan ke dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai keinginan saya.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_ …

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **A Wing**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar begitu keempat pria itu selesai mempertunjukan _dance_ jalanan mereka. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka berempat mempertunjukan _dance_ mereka—yang seperti para _dance_ profesional—karena sudah sejak SMA mereka melakukan _hobby_ bersama-sama seperti ini.

Akashi, Kuroko, Nijimura dan Haizaki sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Meski pada awalnya mereka tidak dekat dan jarang berbicara—meski sekelas—tapi begitu bertemu di kelas ekstrakurikuler _dance_ di sekolah mereka, dari situlah mereka mulai terlihat dekat, dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat sampai sekarang.

Pertunjukan _dance_ jalanan ini awalnya hanya salah satu ide iseng Akashi yang tercetus keluar begitu suatu hari mereka berempat berkumpul di atap sekolah sambil menikmati makan siang. Akashi hanya ingin ia dan ketiga temannya itu menyalurkan _hobby_ mereka di jalanan pusat kota. Dan tidak menyangka kalau _hobby_ mereka itu akan terus berlanjut seperti rutinitas harian sampai akhirnya mereka lulus dari sekolah, dan sekarang sudah berkuliah di tingkat empat.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian." Akashi membungkuk diikuti Kuroko, Nijimura, dan Haizaki. Begitu para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka sudah bubar, keempatnya saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum. Ada sebuah kepuasan tersendiri di dalam dada mereka masing-masing begitu selesai mempertunjukan _dance_ mereka di depan banyak mata.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita kita pergi bermain di _game_ _center_?" kata Haizaki dengan kedua alis terangkat. Nijimura melirik pria berambut abu-abu terang itu sambil meneguk air mineral dari botol minumannya.

"Terserah," Akashi mengangkat bahu santai. Ia menoleh ke samping begitu Kuroko menarik lengan jaketnya dan menyodorkan sebuah botol air mineral. " _Thanks_." Diterimanya botol itu sambil tersenyum berterima kasih.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Balas budi karena sudah meminjamkan handuk kecilmu tadi, Akashi- _kun_ ," katanya. Ada semburat merah tipis di wajah tembok itu, namun tak disadari oleh Akashi.

"Kalian seperti sedang pacaran saja." Haizaki bersiul, sebelum ia tertawa geli.

Akashi yang sedang meneguk air tiba-tiba tersedak dengan mata membelalak. Begitu menyingkirkan botol minuman itu dari mulutnya, ia terbatuk-batuk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Hei, jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu, Haizaki," ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menatap Kuroko. "Lagipula hubungan kami hanya sebatas sahabat. Benarkan, Kuroko?"

Kuroko sempat terpaku, sebelum mengangguk sambil memasang senyuman memaksa. "Ya, benar." Bagi Akashi, ia hanyalah 'Sahabat', tidak kurang maupun lebih. Dan pastinya hanya akan terus dipandang selamanya seperti itu.

Nijimura yang tahu bahwa senyum di bibir Kuroko itu palsu hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang diam-diam. Dialah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa Kuroko menyimpan perasaan pada Akashi sejak mereka SMA. Cara pandang Kuroko ke arah Akashi berbeda saat menatap ia dan Haizaki; wajah manis itu akan melembut dan bibir _plum_ -nya akan tersenyum hangat hanya saat menatap pria bersurai merah terang yang menyandang nama Akashi Seijuurou itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding sambil naik sepeda yang ada di taman sana saja?" Nijimura berkata tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah taman besar, yang tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah tempat penyewaan sepeda. Akashi, Kuroko, dan Haizaki menoleh hampir bersamaan ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk pria berambut hitam eboni itu.

"Boleh saja, tapi sepertinya tempat penyewaan sepeda itu hanya khusus untuk para _couple_." Kedua kening Haizaki mengerut begitu melihat sebuah sepeda panjang dengan dua stir di bagian depan dan tengah sedang didorong oleh pasangan pria dan wanita.

"Tak ada salahnya kan mencoba sepeda khusus itu," Nijimura tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," Akashi akhirnya menyetujui. "Kau juga mau ikut bermain, kan, Kuroko?" tanyanya. Pria biru itu mengangguk.

"Tiga suara lawan satu suara," Haizaki menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku juga ikut!"

Dan keempatnya berjalan bersama menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda itu. Sesampainya di sana, setelah membayar biaya sewa kepada pemilik tempatnya, keempatnya mulai memilih sepeda yang akan mereka naiki.

"Haizaki, kau naik bersamaku," kata Nijimura, sengaja memilih pria abu-abu itu agar Kuroko berkesempatan naik sepeda bersama Akashi. "Kita kalahkan mereka berdua!"

" _Aye, aye, sir_!" sahut Haizaki sambil menghampiri Nijimura yang sudah mengambil salah satu sepeda.

"Aku dan Kuroko juga tidak akan mengalah dari kalian," balas Akashi, sembari duduk di jok sepeda yang sudah dipilihnya. "Nah, ayo Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk dengan bibir tersenyum.

Dua sepeda itu bergerak menuju taman, dan begitu melewati gerbang taman, dua sepeda itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjajar.

"Kita _start_ dari sini…," jari Nijimura menunjuk posisi mereka, sebelum terulur ke depan, "dan _finish_ di bawah jembatan sana. Oke?"

Akashi mengangguk, sebelum ia menoleh ke belakang. "Kau siap, Kuroko?"

Kuroko kembali mengangguk. Keempatnya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengayuh.

"Tiga…," Haizaki dengan sukarela berhitung mundur, "dua… Satu!"

Dan dua sepeda itu mulai melesat di jalan setapak selebar dua meter. Beruntung tak ada pejalan kaki yang sedang berjalan di jalur yang sedang mereka gunakan, hingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir menabrak orang.

Tawa berderai dari bibir keempat pria itu karena saling mengejek satu sama lain meski mereka terus mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat. Tanpa diduga oleh mereka semua, seekor _bulldog_ tiba-tiba melintas di depan mereka. Nijimura dan Haizaki yang memiliki refleks bagus seketika menarik rem di stir sepeda mereka sambil menurunkan kedua kaki mereka. Berbeda dengan sepeda yang dibawa Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi yang terkejut melihat anjing itu melintas lebih dulu di depan sepedanya langsung membanting stir sepedanya ke samping. Membuat sepeda mereka meluncur menuruni tanah yang tidak rata.

"Kuroko, cepat melompat dari sepeda!" seru Akashi sambil melompat lebih dulu. Kuroko tersentak, ia terlambat mendengar seruan itu. Akashi yang melihat pria manis itu masih berada di atas sepeda langsung berlari mengejar. Dengan cepat ia menarik jaket belakang Kuroko dan melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang pria manis itu, tepat begitu sepeda itu nyaris terjun bersamanya ke sungai.

Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal. Kedua lengan Akashi masih memeluk tubuh Kuroko dari belakang. "Nyaris saja," bisik Akashi dengan nafas yang sudah berhembus teratur. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk sambil melepas pelukan Akashi. Ia tidak mau pria itu bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar karena hal lain.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nijimura sambil berlari mendekat diikuti Haizaki. Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh, sebelum mengangguk bersamaan.

"Gawat, sepertinya sepeda kalian sudah terbawa arus sungai," kata Haizaki begitu ia menunduk ke bawah sungai yang tingginya sekitar dua meter.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada pemilik tempat sewa sepeda, dan membayar kerugiannya," sahut Akashi. Tatapannya kembali pada Kuroko begitu ia sadar wajah pria manis itu masih tampak tegang dan sedikit pucat. "Benar kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menoleh dan menatap pria merah itu. "Umm… hanya sedikit syok dengan kejadian tadi."

"Tubuhmu masih bergetar begini," Nijimura yang berdiri di dekatnya tiba-tiba memegang pundak Kuroko. "Naiklah di punggungku. Biar kugendong sampai di tempat sewa sepeda."

"Tidak usah, Nijimura- _kun_ ," tolak Kuroko dengan sopan. "Aku masih bisa berjalan kok."

"Tidak apa-apa, naiklah," kata Nijimura, setengah memaksa. "Atau kau mau kubopong seperti pengantin?" Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Kuroko membulat, nyaris tergelak, sebelum meninju pelan lengan pria itu. "Kau mau kita jadi pusat perhatian?"

Tawa Haizaki tiba-tiba meledak. Membuat ketiga orang di dekatnya menoleh ke arahnya. Tawanya akhirnya berhenti, dan kali ini ia sengaja menyanyikan lagu penggiring pengantin, yang ditujukan pada Nijimura dan Kuroko. "Teng teng… teng teng… teng teng teng teng…"

"Naiklah, Kuroko." Nijimura tetap memaksa. Kuroko akahirnya tak ada pilihan.

Akashi masih terdiam di posisi berdirinya sambil menatap Kuroko yang akhirnya bersedia naik di punggung Nijimura.

"Aku berat, kan?" kata Kuroko, sembari memegang pundak Nijimura dengan kedua tangannya.

Nijimura terkekeh, " _Iie_. Aku seperti menggendong boneka. Berat badanmu terlalu ringan, Kuroko."

"Biarkan Kuroko menaiki sepeda kalian," Akashi tiba-tiba berkata, "Nanti biar kukayuh."

"Sepertinya tadi kulihat ban sepeda kami kempes," jawab Nijimura. "Atau mungkin aku yang salah lihat."

"Biar kulihat!" sahut Haizaki, sembari berlari lebih dulu menuju sepeda mereka yang sengaja disandarkan di sebuah pohon. "Iya, ban sepeda kami benar-benar kempes!" serunya begitu selesai memeriksa. Kedua matanya kembali menatap ban depan yang kempes. Padahal seingatnya tadi waktu mereka menyusul Akashi dan Kuroko masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum mengatakan perasaanmu pada dia?" kata Nijimura begitu ia dan Kuroko berjalan lebih dulu. Di belakang mereka, Akashi dan Haizaki berjalan sambil mendorong sepeda.

Kuroko tersentak, "Nijimura- _kun_ , kumohon jangan bicarakan hal itu di sini. Aku tidak ingin Akashi- _kun_ mendengarnya!" Tanpa sadar ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan jaraknya dan pria bersurai merah itu cukup jauh.

"Lalu kapan? Jangan terus menyimpan perasaanmu. Kau akan menyesal jika suatu saat dia sudah punya pasangan." Nijimura memperingatkan.

Kuroko terdiam. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit begitu mendengar hal itu. " _Daijoubou_ …" suaranya terdengar lirih, "Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita rusak karena perasaanku ini. Biarlah keadaannya tetap seperti ini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu pundak Nijimura.

"Baiklah." Nijimura menarik nafas panjang sambil mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi Akashi terus memperhatikan keduanya dengan satu tangan mengepal kuat.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kuroko melangkah ke luar dari perpustakaan pusat universitasnya sambil membetulkan letak tas sampingnya. Tidak sia-sia ia datang pagi-pagi ke perpustakaan ini mencari beberapa buku referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosennya kemarin. Masih ada waktu satu jam lebih sebelum jam kuliahnya dimulai, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau ia mampir dulu di kampusnya Akashi untuk mengobrol dengan pria itu—karena kampus mereka hanya bersebelahan.

Tanpa perlu menanyakan di mana posisi pria itu lewat telepon, Kuroko sudah tahu di mana Akashi jika sedang di kampusnya. Langkah kakinya melewati koridor panjang yang terbuka untuk menuju sebuah lapangan. Begitu dari kejauhan kedua matanya menangkap sosok Akashi yang sedang bermain basket dengan teman-teman seangkatannya, bibir _plum_ Kuroko langsung melengkung tersenyum.

Tepat begitu Akashi memasukkan bola basket ke dalam _ring_ , dan ber- _high_ _five_ dengan dua teman yang setim dengannya, seorang wanita berambut cokelat _curly_ —yang sudah menunggu di samping lapangan—berjalan mendekati Akashi dengan handuk kecil, dan sebuah botol air di tangannya. Langkah kaki Kuroko seketika berhenti.

Teman-teman Akashi masih bersiul-siul sambil menggoda Akashi dan wanita itu. Dan baru berhenti begitu Akashi menatap mereka pura-pura marah. Merasa tak enak, Akashi akhirnya menerima handuk kecil dan botol air dari wanita itu—yang ia tahu sudah sejak lama punya perasaan padanya.

Kuroko langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok—tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri—begitu ia melihat kedua mata Akashi mengedar ke sekeliling. Sesekali ia mengintip untuk melihat Akashi. Dan tersentak begitu melihat pria itu berjalan menuju ke tempatnya sambil berbicara dengan wanita tadi.

 _Gawat, aku harus pergi!_ batin Kuroko dalam hati. Ia langsung berlari pergi dari situ, tanpa menyadari kalau gantungan kunci dari tasnya terlepas jatuh.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ruangan kuliah itu akhirnya mulai sepi begitu satu per satu mahasiswa di dalamnya keluar, dan hanya tersisa Kuroko seorang diri. Pria manis itu terlihat mengerjakan tugas yang diberi dosennya kemarin, karena tahu sore nanti ia akan melakukan _street dance show_ lagi bersama Akashi, Nijimura, dan Haizaki.

Terlalu seriusnya Kuroko mengerjakan tugasnya, ia tak sadar seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menggeleng, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendekatinya.

"Serius sekali. Kenapa tidak dikerjakan di rumah?"

Kuroko terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke samping. Akashi menarik kursi di dekatnya dengan bibir tersenyum. Diulurkannya minuman kaleng dingin yang tadi dibelinya ke arah Kuroko.

" _Arigatou_." Kuroko tersenyum sambil menerimanya.

"Kenapa tidak dikerjakan di rumah?" tanya Akashi lagi, sembari meneguk minuman kalengnya sendiri.

Kuroko menjauhkan minuman kaleng dari bibirnya, "Aku tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan," jawabnya sambil memeletkan sedikit lidahnya.

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Dulu waktu di SMA kau juga selalu berada di kelas paling terakhir untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Dan selalu jadi juara kelas," tambah Kuroko. Akashi tertawa tanpa suara.

"Iya, aku tahu kau ini pintar." Diacak-acaknya surai biru langit itu dengan gemas. Kemudian kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Kuroko kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius. Tanpa menyadari kalau Akashi sesekali meliriknya. Pria manis di sampingnya ini hanya akan mengenakan kacamata di saat mendengarkan penjelasan dari dosen atau mengerjakan tugasnya, lepas dari itu, Kuroko akan melepaskan kacamatanya, karena memang penglihatannya masih baik.

Dering dari ponsel Akashi membuat Kuroko menoleh dari tugasnya. Dilihatnya Akashi merogoh saku celana bagian depannya untuk mengeluarkan benda yang masih berdering itu. Kuroko sengaja mengintip layar ponsel sentuh itu. Ada nama Sena yang memanggil. Akashi masih terdiam menatap nama wanita berambut cokelat yang tadi menghampirinya di lapangan basket.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat, Akashi- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko begitu Akashi masih terus menatap layar ponsel. Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya, sebelum berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kedua alis Kuroko mengerut sambil memandangi punggung itu. Tidak biasanya Akashi akan bersikap seperti itu. Meski penasaran dengan siapa yang menelepon Akashi, ia kembali menunduk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kuroko!" seru Akashi dari ambang pintu, setelah beberapa menit berlalu. "Aku pergi duluan. Ada seseorang yang akan kutemui. Kita bertemu di kampus Haizaki saja, ya?"

" _Ha'i_." Kuroko mengangguk, sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Begitu Akashi sudah berlalu pergi, Kuroko menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Padahal ia mengira Akashi akan terus menemaninya mengerjakan tugasnya seperti dulu, saat mereka SMA.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Di mana Akashi?" tanya Nijimura begitu ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan Haizaki yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah ruangan sambil mengobrol.

"Belum datang. Katanya lima belas menit lagi dia kemari," jawab Haizaki.

"Oh, padahal aku mau bilang kalau hari ini tidak bisa mengikuti _street dance show_ kita…" Langkahnya berhenti di depan kedua pria itu. "Ada sesuatu yang akan ingin kucari di sebuah _mall_."

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa kau tidak menelepon Akashi saja?" Kedua alis Haizaki terangkat saat ia kembali bertanya.

Nijimura menarik nafas panjang, "Ponselku habis baterei begitu menuju ke sini. Bisa pinjam punya kalian?"

"Punyaku juga habis baterei, setelah menelepon Akashi tadi," sahut Haizaki cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedang merogoh tasnya.

"Sepertinya punyaku juga," dihadapkannya layar ponselnya yang gelap ke arah Nijimura, "semalam lupa kuisi."

Haizaki tergelak, "Kok kita bisa kompak begini? Hahaha!"

Pandangan Nijimura beralih ke arah Kuroko. "Kuroko, kau mau menemaniku mencari barang yang kucari?"

Kuroko menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat, "Aku?" Ibu jarinya menunjuk dirinya. Nijimura mengangguk.

"Hanya hari ini saja. _Onegai_?" Ia menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kuroko terdiam berpikir. Jika Nijimura minta izin tidak bisa mengikuti _street dance show_ , otomatis pasti Akashi akan mengambil keputusan tidak akan melakukan pertunjukan; karena prinsip pria itu, mereka harus selalu menari berempat.

"Baiklah." Kuroko mengangguk sambil berdiri. Nijimura tersenyum lebar, sebelum menoleh ke arah Haizaki.

"Haizaki, tolong bilang pada Akashi ya kalau kami berdua tidak bisa ikut _street dance show_ hari ini. Oke?"

Haizaki mengangguk, " _Aye, aye, sir_!"

"Nah, ayo!" Nijimura mengajak Kuroko untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Haizaki yang masih duduk di situ untuk menunggu kedatangan Akashi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dari kejauhan Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Haizaki. Pria berambut abu-abu terang itu menoleh sambil berdiri.

"Di mana Kuroko dan Nijimura?" tanya Akashi dengan kedua alis mengerut.

"Tadi Nijimura bilang dia tidak bisa mengikuti _street dance show_ hari ini. Ada barang yang ingin dia cari. Ponselnya habis baterei, makanya dia tidak bisa meneleponmu," jelas Haizaki.

Akashi ber-oh pendek. "Lalu Kuroko? Apa dia belum datang?"

"Sudah, tadi. Dia datang lebih dulu dari Nijimura dan mengobrol denganku."

"Lalu pergi ke mana dia?"

"Pergi bersama Nijimura. Nijimura mengajaknya untuk pergi mencari barang bersama."

Akashi tiba-tiba mematung. Nijimura jalan bersama Kuroko? Hanya berdua? "Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?" Suara bariton itu sedikit meninggi.

"Aku menunggu di sini untuk memberi tahumu. Lagipula setelah ini aku sudah ada rencana lain." Haizaki meringis.

"Mereka pergi mencari barang Nijimura di mana?"

"Di _mall_. Tapi tidak tahu di _mall_ yang mana." Haizaki mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka. _Jaa_!" kata Akashi, sebelum berbalik, dan berlari pergi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Memang barang apa yang kau cari, Nijimura- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko, begitu sekarang ia dan Nijimura sudah berada di salah satu _mall_ yang ada di pusat kota.

"Rahasia." Nijimura menjawab dengan bibir mengulum senyum geli.

"Hei, sejak kapan ada rahasia di antara kita?" Kuroko meninju pelan lengan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Nijimura tertawa.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu menilai begitu aku menunjuk barang-barangnya. Oke?" Sebelah matanya berkedip-kedip centil. Balik Kuroko yang sekarang tertawa.

"Oke, Bos!"

Jauh di belakang mereka, Akashi yang berhasil mengikuti mereka dari halte di dekat kampus, tak melepas pandangannya dengan wajah datar yang agak gelap.

Dari toko baju, toko sepatu, dan sekarang Nijimura dan Kuroko mampir di sebuah toko yang hampir semuanya berisi barang-barang perempuan. Nijimura yang sudah menyadari kalau sejak tadi Akashi mengikuti mereka, terus bersikap biasa—seolah-olah tak menyadari keberadaan pria itu—sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Disambarnya salah satu bando berkuping kelinci putih, sebelum ditariknya salah satu tangan Kuroko yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kuroko, ayo pakai ini, biar kufoto!" Diberikannya bando itu ke arah Kuroko yang membulatkan matanya. "Ayolaaah." Ia terus memaksa.

Kuroko akhirnya mengalah. Diambilnya bando itu dan memakainya di atas kepala. Nijimura mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menyalakan fitur kamera.

"Oke, siap. Satu, dua…"

 _Klik!_

Dan satu buah foto Kuroko yang sedang memakai bando berkuping kelinci sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya berbentuk huruf 'V' terabadikan di ponsel Nijimura.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Nijimura- _kun_." Kuroko balas memberikan bando berkuping kucing. Nijimura terkekeh, sebelum diterimanya.

Kali ini satu foto Nijimura yang terabadikan. Keduanya lalu terkikik geli melihat foto masing-masing. Begitu mengembalikan bando-bando itu ke tempatnya semula, Nijimura merangkul pundak Kuroko untuk menuju ke bagian tempat boneka-boneka dari ukuran kecil sampai besar yang terpajang.

"Bagaimana dengan boneka ini?" tanya Nijimura sambil mengambil boneka panda berukuran sedang. Kuroko memasang wajah pura-pura serius sambil meletakkan kedua jarinya yang membentuk angka tujuh terbalik di bawah dagunya.

"Kurang manis," katanya kemudian. Kedua tangannya mengambil boneka beruang di sampingnya. "Ini manis."

"Itu terlalu _mainstream_ ," Nijimura terkekeh pelan. Kali ini ia mengambil boneka bebek.

"Bebek?" Kepala Kuroko sedikit miring.

"Kwek kwek," Nijimura meniru suara bebek. Kuroko jadi tertawa geli.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kuroko jatuh pada boneka anak anjing Alaskan Malamute berbulu hitam putih yang ada di belakang Nijimura. "Bagaimana kalau itu saja, Nijimura- _kun_?" tunjuknya dengan nada suara girang tanpa sadar. Nijimura menoleh ke belakang.

"Pilihan tepat." Nijimura berbalik untuk mengambil boneka anak anjing itu, sebelum kembali ke arah Kuroko. "Ayo bayar di kasir."

Kuroko mengangguk, sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Biar kubawa."

Nijimura tersenyum, diulurkan boneka itu ke arah Kuroko. Selesai membayarnya, ia menoleh ke arah pria bersurai biru langit itu. "Kita cari makan dulu ya sebelum pulang. Perutku sudah lapar."

Kuroko kembali mengangguk.

 **.**

 **. .**

Akashi melempar tasnya sembarangan begitu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk untuk mengambil bola basketnya di dekat meja, sebelum ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya melempar bola basket itu ke udara berkali-kali, sesekali ia berhenti begitu teringat kejadian di _mall_ tadi; saat Nijimura bersama Kuroko yang berfoto dengan bando berkuping binatang, saat Nijimura bersama Kuroko yang seru memilih boneka, dan—saat Nijimura bersama Kuroko yang saling menyuapi di sebuah tempat makan.

Ditariknya nafas panjang sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kali ini terbayang wajah Kuroko yang tadi turun dari taksi dengan boneka anak anjing yang dibeli Nijimura.

Pria manis itu baru masuk ke dalam rumah begitu taksi yang membawa Nijimura sudah menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Wajah Kuroko terlihat senang dengan boneka anak anjing yang sedang dipeluknya di depan dada.

Kedua mata Akashi terbuka, dan ia melempar bola basketnya ke bawah. Dirogohnya saku depan celana jinsnya, mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket. Ia tahu ini milik siapa. Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena gantungan kunci inilah yang dibelinya untuk pria manis itu begitu SMA dulu mereka pergi studi tur.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Akashi.

"Kalau tadi dia mampir ke kampusku, kenapa dia tidak menemuiku?" Akashi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Gantungan kunci ini tidak sengaja dilihatnya begitu sedang berjalan dengan Sena. Ia memang sengaja tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Kuroko begitu ditemuinya pria manis itu di ruangan sedang mengerjakan tugas. "Tapi mungkin gantungan kunci yang mirip dengan milik Kuroko ini punya orang lain. Mungkin besok kupastikan saja."

 **.**

 **. .**

' _Kami bertiga sudah menunggu di halte.'_

Begitu pesan dari Haizaki masuk di ponsel Kuroko, pria manis itu langsung terburu-buru membereskan buku-bukunya sebelum dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Setelah membalas, 'Oke, aku sudah menuju ke sana', ia berlari ke luar dari ruangan.

' _Tidak usah berlari. Kita belum lama menunggu.'_

Kali ini pesan dari Nijimura membuat Kuroko mengulum senyum. Ia akhirnya hanya berjalan cepat-cepat. Langkahnya akhirnya melambat begitu sampai di halte di mana Akashi, Nijimura, dan Haizaki sudah menunggu. Bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Haizaki dan Nijimura mengambil tempat duduk di bagian tengah, sementara Akashi dan Kuroko terus menuju kedua tempat duduk yang masih kosong di bagian belakang.

"Kita akan melakukan _street dance show_ di mana?" tanya Kuroko begitu ia dan Akashi sudah duduk bersebelahan. Akashi menoleh.

"Di daerah sekitar Harajuku," jawabnya. Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi melirik tas yang dipangku Kuroko, sebelum ia bertanya, "Di mana gantungan kunci bola basket yang biasa itu?"

"Oh, itu… sepertinya sudah hilang. Aku sudah mencari-carinya di kampus dan di rumah," ia menarik nafas panjang. " _Gomen_ … aku tidak bisa menjaga barang yang sudah kau berikan padaku, Akashi- _kun_."

"Barang itu kan sudah lama. Aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru."

"Tidak. Tidak usah," Kuroko menggeleng. _Itu benda pertama yang kau berikan untukku saat aku minta belikan di studi tur SMA dulu_ , katanya, hanya bisa dalam hati. "Barang yang sudah Akashi- _kun_ berikan itu tidak bisa digantikan dengan yang baru." Lalu dipalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

Akashi tersenyum dalam hati. Mendengar kalimat Kuroko itu tanpa sadar membuatnya senang. Itu artinya pria manis itu lebih mengharapkan gantungan kunci itu kembali ditemukan, kan?

"Oh ya, tadi—" Kuroko tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu wajahnya dan Akashi berada dalam jarak dekat saat ia tiba-tiba membalikkan wajahnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat langsung sepasang mata merah berpupil vertikal Akashi yang sudah membuatnya terpesona sejak SMA dulu.

"Ehem!" Haizaki yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka tanpa sengaja menoleh ke belakang, dan berdeham ke arah dua temannya itu.

Kuroko langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh. Gurat-gurat merah menjalar di kedua pipinya begitu ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke luar jendela sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya bahkan belum berhenti berdebar-debar.

Akashi tertawa tanpa suara. Diraihnya salah satu tangan Kuroko, dan meletakkan gantungan kunci kuda itu di atas telapak tangan pria manis itu.

"Ini—?" Kedua bola mata biru safir Kuroko membelalak lebar.

"Aku menemukannya saat ke luar dari ruangan kuliahmu kemarin," jelas Akashi, sengaja berbohong. "Jangan sampai hilang lagi, ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk dengan bibir tersenyum manis, " _Ha'i_!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tepuk tangan riuh diberikan para pejalan kaki yang menonton _street dance show_ mereka, sebelum membubarkan diri dari situ. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari itu, seorang pria berjas formal dengan kacamata hitam masih berdiri di posisinya.

"Siapa _leader_ di antara kalian?" kata pria itu tiba-tiba, begitu melihat Akashi, dan yang lain berbalik untuk mendekati tas-tas mereka. Jari telunjuk Kuroko, Nijimura, dan Haizaki langsung kompak menunjuk Akashi. "Bisa bicara sebentar denganmu di sana?" Dagunya bergerak agar Akashi mengikutinya.

Akashi mengangguk sambil berjalan beriringan dengan pria itu. Langkah kaki mereka berhenti setelah mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Kuroko dan yang lainnya.

"Aku tertarik dengan teman laki-lakimu yang memakai jaket hitam bergaris biru di sana," pria itu menunjuk Kuroko yang sedang meneguk air di botol minumannya. "Aku bisa membuatnya jadi bintang idola. Bagaimana?"

"Kau seorang pencari bakat?" kedua mata Akashi membulat. Pria itu mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk mengambil kartu nama.

"Benar, dan juga seorang produser."

Akashi akhirnya percaya begitu melihat nama pria itu beserta jabatannya di kartu nama itu. "Kau hanya menginginkan temanku itu jadi bintang idola?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Bicarakan dulu dengan temanmu itu, akan kutunggu telepon darimu. Sampai jumpa." Kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

Kedua mata Akashi kembali menatap kartu nama di tangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum hambar. Hanya Kuroko yang diinginkan produser itu, bukan mereka berempat. Kalau memang seperti itu, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan ia bisa mengabulkan permohonan Kuroko, yang dulu pernah didengarnya.

"Aku punya berita bagus." Akashi mendekati ketiga sahabatnya dengan bibir tersenyum dipaksa. Kuroko, Nijimura, dan Haizaki menoleh bersamaan dengan alis terangkat. "Pria yang tadi mengajakku bicara di sana ternyata seorang pencari bakat sekaligus produser."

"Sungguh?" Haizaki berseru tak percaya. "Lalu, lalu?"

"Sebenarnya dia hanya menginginkan Kuroko untuk dibuatnya menjadi bintang idola," jelas Akashi. "Dan sudah kukatakan kalau Kuroko pasti menerimanya."

Botol minuman yang dipegang Kuroko tiba-tiba terlepas jatuh dari tangannya. Ia membelalak lebar. " _Na- nani_?"

Akashi menoleh dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum, "Kau akan menjadi bintang idola, Kuroko. Seperti permohonanmu dulu."

" _BAKA_!" teriak Kuroko seketika. "Kenapa kau selalu saja mengambil keputusan tanpa bertanya padaku terlebih dahulu apakah aku setuju atau tidak?!" disambarnya gantungan kunci dari tasnya dan melemparkannya ke arah dada Akashi. "Aku membencimu, Akashi- _kun_!" Kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari pergi, sebelum tangisannya meledak di depan pria itu.

Akashi membeku, dan hanya bisa memandang punggung itu menghilang di antara para pejalan kaki. Nijimura dan Haizaki saling berpandangan. Mulai merasa kalau ini adalah permulaan retaknya hubungan persahabatan kedua teman mereka.

 **.**

 **. .**

Hari ini Kuroko tidak muncul di kampus. Ia bahkan mematikan ponselnya. Akashi, Haizaki, dan Nijimura berkumpul di sebuah taman kampus yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon berdaun rimbun. Ketiganya duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah tempat duduk yang terbuat dari semen.

"Ponselnya masih belum aktif," Haizaki akhirnya menyerah begitu sejak pagi tadi ia menelepon Kuroko, namun yang dijawab hanyalah suara operator. "Aku beli minuman dingin untuk kita bertiga dulu, ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya, ia langsung berdiri, dan berlalu pergi.

"Tolak saja tawaran produser itu," kata Nijimura akhirnya. "Lagipula Kuroko tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihakmu, kan?"

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk.

"Jangan karena kau _leader_ kami hingga mengambil keputusan semaumu. Kau juga harus mendengar suara kami. Terlebih Kuroko, dia yang sejak kita SMA dulu selalu berusaha menyatukan kita meski kita sering berselisih paham."

Tiba-tiba momen Nijimura dan Kuroko yang dilihatnya di _mall_ kembali terbayang di pikiran Akashi. "Kau menyukai Kuroko?" tanyanya dengan suara datar yang terdengar berbahaya.

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat kedua alis Nijimura sontak terangkat. Ia mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa kalau misalnya aku menyukai Kuroko?"

Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan itu seketika membuat emosi Akashi terpancing. Ia langsung berdiri dan menyambar kerah depan Nijimura. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Nijimura!" desisnya dengan kedua mata berkilat tajam.

Sudut bibir Nijimura terangkat. "Ya, aku menyukai Kuroko."

 _BUAK!_

Sebuah pukulan keras melayang di pipi Nijimura. Pria itu termundur beberapa langkah. Bisa ia rasakan isi mulutnya nyaris hancur, dan sudut bibirnya terluka. Lidahnya menjilat darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, sebelum ia meludahkannya. Akashi kembali mendekat untuk melayangkan pukulannya. Namun kali ini Nijimura membalas; ia menahan tangan Akashi yang sudah terkepal ke arahnya, lalu balas memberikan pukulan keras di pipi pria itu.

 _BUAK!_

Begitu sekarang keduanya mendapat pukulan dan luka seri di bibir masing-masing, sepasang mata keduanya saling berpandangan. Baku hantam di antara keduanya akhirnya tak terelakkan. Haizaki yang baru kembali dan melihat perkelahian itu dari kejauhan dengan cepat berlari mendekat.

"Hei, hentikan kalian berdua!" serunya sambil berusaha melerai. Akashi dan Nijimura sama-sama tak mengacuhkan pria berambut abu-abu itu, dan semakin memberi pukulan satu sama lain.

Haizaki mengerang frustasi. Pandangannya langsung mengedar ke sekeliling, dan begitu melihat empat orang pria sedang berjalan turun dari tangga, ia langsung berseru, "Hei, tolong bantu aku melerai mereka berdua!"

Keempat pria itu saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekat. Dua pria langsung menarik Akashi, sementara dua pria yang lain juga menarik Nijimura. Kemudian berusaha menahan Akashi dan Nijimura yang masih memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Akashi ke arah dua pria yang menahan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah cukup!" Haizaki balas membentak. "Kenapa kalian bisa sampai berkelahi, hah? Lihat wajah kalian sudah lebam seperti itu!" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Akashi dan Nijimura bergiliran.

Akashi dan Nijimura akhirnya berhenti memberontak dengan nafas yang masih memburu berat.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kenapa tidak memberi tahu perasaanmu padanya, huh?" Nijimura berkata begitu nafasnya sudah berhembus teratur. "Apa kau tidak sadar sejak kita SMA dulu dia selalu memperhatikanmu ketimbang aku dan Haizaki?"

Kedua mata Akashi membelalak. Baru tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin!

"Menggelikan sekali kau baru menyadarinya sekarang," decak Nijimura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat reaksi Akashi. "Aku hanya ingin memancing emosimu tadi, dan ternyata kesimpulanku benar. Kau menyukainya. Kau juga pasti cemburu kan saat kuajak dia ke _mall_ beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Benar. Semuanya benar! Hati Akashi berteriak membenarkan semua perkataan Nijimura.

"Pergilah temui dia," pandangan Nijimura tiba-tiba melunak. "Dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Karena sampai sekarang dia terus memendam perasaannya, dia takut menghancurkan persahabatan di antara kalian berdua."

Akashi tertegun. Ia menatap Nijimura dengan sorot mata berterima kasih, sebelum berbalik pergi dari situ.

"Hei, 'dia' siapa yang sejak tadi kau katakan pada Akashi?" tanya Haizaki polos. Nijimura menepuk dahinya. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pelan-pelan dari prolog sampai epilog pada sahabatnya yang telmi ini.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua mata Kuroko sejak tadi tidak menoleh dari sebuah bingkai foto di mana ia, Akashi, Nijimura dan Haizaki sedang berfoto bersama dengan memakai seragam Sekolah Teikou yang di bagian punggung belakang dibuat bordiran sebuah sayap. Sampai sekarang _blazer_ sekolah mereka—yang dibordir bersama-sama saat kelulusan—itu masih tersimpan rapi di salah satu lemari pakaiannya. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa mereka ini.

Kuroko tersentak begitu mendengar suara guntur. Hujan yang tadi hanya gerimis sudah berubah menjadi deras. Cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju pintu balkon untuk menutupnya. Dan ia membelalak begitu melihat Akashi dengan wajah lebam berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya yang terkunci sambil terus menekan bel—yang tentu saja belum diperbaiki karena rusak.

 _Sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana?_ batin Kuroko, sembari berlari ke luar dari kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga, dan menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya mengambil kunci pagar dan payung. Akashi menoleh begitu melihat pintu rumah itu akhirnya terbuka, dan Kuroko berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah payung.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Akashi- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko begitu membuka kunci pintu pagar cepat-cepat.

"Hampir setengah jam."

Kedua mata Kuroko membelalak. Ya, Tuhan!

"Ayo, masuk!" Diarahkannya payung juga pada Akashi. Namun tak ada gunanya karena pria itu sudah basah kuyup.

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku, Kuroko?" tanyanya.

Kuroko sengaja tak langsung menjawab. Satu tangannya langsung menarik lengan Akashi ke arah pintu rumahnya. Begitu keduanya sudah di dalam, ia langsung berlari mencari handuk. "Mandilah dulu dengan air hangat di kamarku, sebelum kau demam. Aku akan membuat teh untukmu."

Akashi mengangguk, sembari melangkah menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Kuroko langsung bergegas ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah berjalan keluar dengan dua gelas mug yang mengepul di masing-masing tangannya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Tepat begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Akashi juga membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Kuroko langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu melihat badan atletis Akashi yang terekspos. Untunglah wajah temboknya tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa melihat pemandangan langka yang tersaji.

Setelah meletakkan dua gelas mug itu di atas meja belajarnya, Kuroko berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mencari-cari pakaiannya untuk diberikan pada Akashi. Ditariknya celana panjang _training_ , dan baju hitam berlengan panjang, kemudian diserahkannya pada Akashi. "Ini."

" _Thanks_." Akashi tersenyum lembut. Ia mulai memakai celana terlebih dahulu. Kuroko pura-pura berbalik untuk mengambil gelas mug di atas meja. "Kau sendiri di rumah?" tanyanya begitu menerima gelas mug yang diulurkan Kuroko, begitu ia selesai mengenakan pakaian.

Kuroko mengangguk. Kemudian duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di samping tempat tidur diikuti Akashi. Keduanya menyesap teh di gelas masing-masing dalam diam.

"Kenapa wajahmu bisa lebam begitu?" Suara Kuroko kembali terdengar begitu beberapa menit dilewati oleh keheningan.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Nijimura tadi di taman kampus," jawab Akashi tanpa menoleh. Kuroko nyaris menyemburkan minuman dalam mulutnya.

" _Nani_?" Ia menoleh ke samping dengan kedua mata membulat. " _Nande_ —?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil kotak obat." Ia buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan ke luar dari kamar. "Mulailah. Aku mendengarkan," katanya begitu kembali dengan kotak obat. Kemudian duduk di depan pria itu.

"Akan kusingkat saja," Akashi menarik nafas, "Nijimura sengaja memancing emosiku, dan membuatku cemburu."

Gerakan tangan Kuroko yang sedang menuangkan alkohol di kapas berhenti sejenak. Mungkinkah yang dimaksud Akashi adalah wanita yang dilihatnya tempo hari bersama pria itu?

"Dan aku sadar—" Akashi kembali melanjutkan, "—aku mencintainya."

Dada kiri Kuroko seolah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sakit. Tapi ia berusaha memasang senyuman palsunya. "Selamat, ya. Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, Akashi- _kun_ ," katanya, sebisa mungkin membuat suaranya terdengar biasa.

Kedua kening Akashi sontak mengerut. Pria manis ini pasti salah paham. "Memangnya kau tahu siapa yang sedang kubicarakan?"

"Tentu saja, dia perempuan yang menghampirimu selesai bermain basket di lapangan kampusmu hari itu, kan?"

"Kau ada di sana saat itu?"

Kuroko langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Oh, tidak. Ia kelepasan!

"Dasar bodoh," Akashi tertawa geli. Kedua tangannya terulur dan menarik wajah manis itu mendekat. "Yang kumaksud itu kau, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko membelalak, dan semakin membelalak lebar begitu Akashi menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Wajah pria itu sedikit miring ke samping untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko," bisiknya di depan bibir, sebelum kembali melumat bibir merah lembut Kuroko. Setelah melepas ciumannya, ditariknya Kuroko ke atas tempat tidur, dan mengurung tubuh di bawahnya dengan kedua lengannya. "Kau tahu, tak ada salahnya kita berbagi 'kehangatan' di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Seluruh wajah Kuroko langsung diselimuti rona merah. Akashi terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya merendah, dan ia berbisik di telinga Kuroko, "Kau benar-benar manis. Rasanya aku ingin melahapmu."

Keduanya saling berpandangan, sebelum tenggelam dalam gairah yang semakin mengebu-ebu.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Boleh kutahu alasanmu menolak saat hari itu aku menyampaikan kalau kau akan dijadikan bintang idola?" tanya Akashi masih dengan kedua lengan memeluk pinggang Kuroko, setelah beberapa jam terlewati dengan semua hal yang membuat tubuh keduanya menjadi panas. "Bukannya dulu kau pernah memohon untuk menjadi idola?"

Kuroko mendongak. "Kapan aku pernah memohon seperti itu?"

"Dulu, saat SMA kita berempat pergi jalan-jalan ke festival malam. Ingat?"

"Oh, itu… aku melanjutkan permohonanku itu di dalam hati. Aku memohon agar kita berempat bisa debut bersama sebagai satu grup. Kau tidak lupa kan dengan latar belakang nama grup tari yang kita buat bersama?"

Akashi terdiam, sebelum ia berkata, "' _A Wing_ '… sebelah sayap."

Kuroko tersenyum lembut, "Ya. Sayap seharusnya dua. Tapi kita berempat hanya menginginkan sebelah sayap. Agar kita terus berusaha keras untuk bisa terbang hanya dengan sebelah sayap. Kita percaya kelak bisa terbang dengan bebas bersama-sama. Bukankah begitu? Dan aku ingin kita debut bersama, aku tidak mau debut sendiri."

"Kau benar," Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku karena sempat lupa dengan impian kita."

"Impian kita berempat."

Keduanya saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum, sebelum kembali berbagi ciuman.

 **.**

 **. .**

Para pejalan kaki tampak menggerubungi Akashi dan yang lainnya begitu musik yang diputar dari ponsel Haizaki mulai memainkan _intro_ -nya.

"Kalian siap?" Akashi menatap kedua sahabat dan kekasihnya. Ketiga pria itu mengangguk. Akashi kembali menatap kerumunan yang melingkari mereka dan berseru, " _Live show a Wing_!"

Keempat pria itu mulai mempertunjukan _dance_ hasil kreatifitas mereka di depan berpasang-pasang mata yang ada di situ dengan penuh enerjik. Kali ini mereka berempat menari sambil mengenakan jaket yang berbeda warna, namun mempunyai bordiran yang sama di punggung belakang, sebelah sayap. Dan begitu _dance_ yang dipertunjukan mereka hampir selesai, secara kompak keempat pria itu saling berpasangan sambil menunjukkan punggung jaket mereka yang dibordir sebelah sayap itu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" seru keempatnya kompak sambil membungkuk saat menerima tepuk tangan riuh dari para pejalan kaki yang menonton mereka sampai habis.

"Kalian," seorang pria bersetelan jas semi-formal dari kerumunan yang menonton tadi tiba-tiba mendekat. Akashi dan yang lain menoleh begitu pria itu mengulurkan kartu namanya. "Aku ingin kalian memulai debut sebagai grup tari dan vokal di bawah label kami. Sayang kalau bakat kalian terkubur di jalanan."

 _Produser terkenal!_ batin keempatnya tak percaya begitu melihat kartu nama pria itu.

"Maksud Anda, kami berempat debut bersama?" Akashi kembali memastikan. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian ikut saya ke kantor untuk membicarakan hal ini lebih serius dan menandatangani kontrak?"

Akashi, Kuroko, Haizaki dan Nijimura saling berpandangan. Benarkah ini? Akhirnya impian mereka untuk debut bersama jadi kenyataan?

"Bagaimana?" Kedua alis pria itu terangkat dengan bibir tersenyum bersahabat.

" _Ha'i, Oji-san_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Hampir seminggu saya nggak bisa buka FFn karena error. Padahal dulu pas awal-awal jadi author nggak pernah FFn sering error... #malahcurhat

Ada alasan kenapa saya publikasi fic baru ini. Karena chapter 5 untuk fic 'Bocchan vs Emperor' nggak ada kemajuan dalam pengetikan. _Mood_ saya jatuh bangun. Diperkirakan chapter 5 fic itu baru akan selesai bulan depan. Tapi ada kemungkinan juga bisa selesai sebelum akhir bulan Mei ini. Mohon doa dan dukungannya, _minna._ :')

Fic AkaKuro kali ini memakai _setting_ AU. Bertema tentang _dance_ jalanan. Dan... saya tau karakter Nijimura dan Haizaki mungkin OOC. Difokuskan pada persahabatan mereka berempat; Akashi, Kuroko, Nijimura dan Haizaki. Tapi tetap diselubungi momen AkaKuro dengan selingan NijiKuro. ^^

Berhubung karena FFn yg selalu nggak bisa diprediksi kejadian error-nya, saya sudah membuat rumah di LJ untuk menjadi tempat publikasi fanfiksi2 saya. Jika FFn error, saya akan mempublikasikannya lebih dulu di sana. Berminat untuk mampir? Silakan kunjungi: **iamjeanne,livejournal,com** (koma ganti titik).

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain! :)


End file.
